mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Round Table
The Round Table or Table Round belonged to Uther who gave it as a gift to King Leodegrance of Cameliard. Merlin had told Arthur about that object. It had 150 seats but during his rule Leodegrance lost 50 knights. (3,i) The Round Table is mentioned when a damsel came to Camelot to find a pure knight, but this is probably an anachronism. (2,i) When Merlin came to Leodegrance ask Guenever to marry Arthur, the King was very happy with the news, and would give his lands also as a wedding gift, but since Arthur had already many lands, he offered him the Round Table with 100 knights, so Merlin returned to London in all royalty over land and water with the bride and the knights. (3,i) Arthur said that the gift is more pleasing than great riches. He sent Merlin to search in all this land for the 50 best knights to fulfill the seats, and within short time Merlin returned with 28 knights as he couldn't find more. The Bishop of Canterbury was summoned to bless the seats with great royalty and devotion and the 28 were given their seats. When they left he found in every seat golden letters with the knights' names but two were void. (3,ii) During the feast Arthur asked Merlin about the void seats. THe explained that they are for the knights of most worship, and especially the Siege Perilous is for only one man who is so hardy that will be destroyed, and will have no fellow. Then, to honor Pellinore, Merlin took him by hand and sat him next to them saying that he is the most worthy than anyone to sit there. This sight angered Gawaine. (3,iv) (Apparenty at some point it was moved to Camelot.) During the feast after the marriage, every man was set after his degree. Merlin went to the knights and told them to sit still and see a strange event. Then came running a white hart into the hall chased by 60 black hounds and a white brachet barking. The hart went about the Table; the brachet bit it on the rear, cutting out a piece. The hart leapt high and knocked out Sir Abelleus at the board side; as he rose he took up the brachet and left, riding away. Right so came in Nimue,crying and demanding from Arthur to bring her brachet back, but he denied. Right then came Sir Hontzlake and abducted the lady as she did great noise. Arthur was glad that there was silence. But Merlin said that he must fix the things so as not to shame his feast. (3,v) One spy from enemy chieftains returned to the north to report that Arthur made a strong fellowship that nobody can break. (3,iv) 8 knights of the Round Table were killed in their pavilion at the onset of the Battle of Humber. After the battle, Arthur asked Pellinore how to replace them, and Pellinore suggested 4 among the old and 4 among the young knights: King Uriens, the King of the Lake, Sir Hervise de Revel, and Sir Galagars; and Sir Gawaine, Sir Griflet le Fise de Dieu, Sir Kay the Seneschal. (4,iv) Then he made him choose between Bagdemagus and Tor, of whom Arthur chose the latter. When they were so chosen by the assent of all the barons, found in their sieges every knights' names and sat. Bagdemgaus was wroth and left Camelot and following a sign, he had many adventures until he was worthy to join the Round Table. (4,v) During the year after the exile of Uwaine (and Gawaine) 2 knights were slain, and they were replaced by Sirs Pellias and Marhaus. (4,xxviii) Earlier Marhaus had said to the Duke of the South Marches that he was a knight of the Round Table (4,xx) but that was probably an anachronism. After a long war, King Arthur rested, and held a royal feast with his allies of kings, princes, and noble knights. That day came 12 ambassadors from Emperor Lucius of Rome asking truage. Some of the young knights complained, saying it was a rebuke to hear such words to the king, but Arthur demanded respect for the ambassadors. He called all his lords and knights of the Round Table to counsel upon this matter, and hear their advice. (5,i) Knights of the Round Table participated in the Roman War, specifically mentioned in the Battle of Tuscany. (5,xi) After the War, Arthur set the Round Table with his knights in Rome (obviously temporarily). (5,xii) When they returned to England the knights of the Table Round resorted unto the king, and made many jousts and tournaments, and some increased so in arms and worship that they passed all their fellows in prowess and noble deeds, most of them Launcelot. (6,i) When the Table was most full, Arthur held teh feast of Pentecost at Kink Kenadon. There were with him other kings and all the knights of the Round Table, save only those that were prisoners or slain at a recounter. At the high feast they always should be completed to 150. (7,i) Oath Soon after his marriage, and the quests of 3 knights, Arthur established the knights to their seats and made them swear, and repeat this oath at every Pentecost. (3,xv) *Never to do outrageousity nor murder, and always to flee treason; *By no means to be cruel, but to give mercy unto him that asketh mercy, upon pain of forfeiture of their worship and lordship of King Arthur for evermore; *Always to do ladies, damosels, and gentlewomen succour, upon pain of death. *No man take no battles in a wrongful quarrel for no law, nor for no world's goods. category:objects